Project Summary/Abstract This core will perform two essential functions. First, the training component will supplement mandatory institutional safety training courses with a Resource-specific, modular training program. Users will be trained using modules tailored to their individual, experimental needs. Also, the training component will extend beyond on-site user training to include on-line training, workshops, and Resource staff development. Second, the outreach component will inform the biomedical research community as to the capabilities and technologies available at the Resource and attract new users.